This invention relates to a socket assembly for electric lamps, and particularly to an improved type of socket assembly having a wire mounting seat and a separate coupling member combined for making convenient electrical connections without requiring screw and wire stripping operations.
Generally, socket assemblies for electric lamps are divided into two types according to wire connections--a screw-terminal type and a piercing-terminal type. In the former, electrical cords have to be stripped at one end for connecting the bare wire strands thereof to the socket terminals with the attached screws while in the latter the electrical cords can be directly connected to the socket piercing terminals without requiring screw and wire stripping operations.
A typical example of the piercing-terminal type of socket assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,258, issued to Walter H. Anthony. The main feature of this patent includes the arrangement of the piercing terminals and a pivoted cover which can be closed over the piercing terminals with an attached screw bolt for effecting electrical connections. However, since the above-identified patent still requires a screw connection to be made for the pivoted cover, use of such a socket assembly is still inconvenient.
In order to overcome the foregoing shortcoming, the applicant designed a novel socket assembly which does not require screw connection. The application for said novel socket assembly was filed in the United States on Sept. 15, 1987 under Ser. No. 97,511 and was patented on Nov. 1, 1988 under U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,616. After a period of practical usage, however, it was discovered that improvement in regards to the structure of said novel socket assembly could still made. For example, when said novel socket assembly is used for a certain time and the electrical cord connected thereto has to be replaced, it is difficult to open the movable coupling member. Consequently, when opened and closed several times, the front engaging flange of the movable coupling member may be impaired and eventually inoperative.